1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise machines for exercising the upper body portions and more particularly to such a machine which can be adjusted between horizontal and selected angulated vertical positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise machines for exercising the upper body by providing handles for the user to push upwardly and downwardly against a weighted load are in general use. Such prior art devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,757 issued Jan. 30, 2001 to Koenig and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,589 issued Aug. 1, 1999 to Habing. Such prior art machines are not adapted to be adjusted from a position at which the seat and back rest are horizontal to one of a number of positions vertically angulated relative to the horizontal. Further, these prior art systems do not show arm operated levers which run angularly inwardly towards each other from the lever handles. The above indicated features of the present invention provides greater versatility in the use of the system and makes for more natural lifting action of the weighted levers.